


between

by osakiss



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Grinding, Guilt, M/M, Masturbation, Plushophilia, Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:20:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osakiss/pseuds/osakiss
Summary: Karim wants to imagine himself closer to Floyd.
Relationships: Kalim Al-Asim/Floyd Leech
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	between

**Author's Note:**

> warnings! i call kalim karim so if that bothers you no need to read !!!

Karim gazed upon the eel plushie he had gotten from Floyd moments prior. The boy wasn’t all too sure himself why he had the plushie, just that he was supposed to keep it for a while. Floyd shoved it into his hands, giggled, and then skipped away from before Karim could ask any further questions. Well, that was fine. It wasn’t like Karim minded much at all. In fact, he was rather happy! He loved plushies. The fact that Floyd trusted him enough to give him such a responsibility made his heart swell, just a little. Karim wanted to live up to his expectations. 

He grabbed the small plush and placed it in his lap while looking into its eyes, all black save for the single white spot in the corner. It was a light green color, but kinda of blue as well with bumps on top of it traveling down to the bottom of the plush's tail. It must've been the fins, or the gills? Ah, Karim wasn't too good at biology. A cute little blush beneath the eye and a smile. Aww! It was so adorable! Karim didn’t know Floyd liked these kinds of things. 

Actually… looking at it, it kind of reminded Karim quite a bit of Floyd. Well, not just because it belonged to him. Karim had seen him in his original form before. The dark turquoise skin, those fins on his arms, and his long tail. No wonder he was so tall as a human. Karim remembered clinging to the mer’s back, how cold he was and how he leaned into him. There was a protective layer of mucus on his skin and Karim felt it on his face from having pressed it into his skin as they swam in the river he created with his unique magic. And Karim, despite all the panic and turmoil inside of him from the situation, felt an odd source of comfort being near Floyd. That things might not be okay, but they would get better.

Karim craved that sort of comfort again and stared at the plushie in his lap. It was similar enough, he thought. Karim laid down on the bed and gripped the plushie, wrapping his arms around the softness and pressing his face onto it squishing his own cheek. Karim nuzzles into the squishy object, thinking to himself how it would feel if Floyd was in his arms instead. His original form wasn’t really warm, not like this plush was, but Karim thought his human form would be. To be embraced by the eel and surrounded by the fluffy feelings, let his face grow warm and nuzzle into his chest all while Floyd messed with his hair. 

Oh, Karim knew this would never happen. Floyd had those other two. But he wanted to indulge himself, just a little.

He clings to the soft object and breathes in, the scent of the plushie entering his nostrils. Floyd’s scent was still stuck to the fabric. Karim blushed. Wasn’t it kind of gross for him to be sniffing something of Floyd’s? He burrowed his face into the little eel and nuzzled his face against it, ignoring his thoughts and allowing himself to inhale the scent of the boy he liked. 

Karim shifted and moved his hips up and down on the stuffed animal. The heir imagined what it would be like if Floyd was here instead of this plushie. Floyd clutching onto his waist and moving against him, Karim’s face pressed into his shoulder. That same comforting touch. He felt himself grow hard as he grinded against the plushie, his face burning with humiliation. Guilt was pooling in his stomach, a sickening feeling that would threaten to make him vomit, but the warmth overpowered it.

No matter how gross he was being, he still had his needs. He was, after all, just a teenage boy. Though even if Karim told himself it was normal he couldn’t quite get rid of the guilt he felt.

Karim bucked his hips and moved with the plushie pressing on his erection, the pressure only increasing the pleasure. He bit his lip to keep from any sounds escaping him. Last thing he needed was for Jamil to come into the room, concerned, only to be disgusted by the sight before him. Not when he was like this. Sweaty and rubbing himself against a stuffed animal to the thoughts of one of his friends, the plushie belonging to said friend.

“Haaahh…” Karim heaved. His body was twitching, his legs shaky but he didn’t want to stop. It felt so good. All Karim could think about was Floyd being with him, grinding against him and moaning his name in his ear. Floyd, Floyd, Floyd...

“Mmmh…” He grunted. His mind was consumed by thoughts of the eel. His smooth skin, his bi-colored eyes, his perfectly shaped hands circling around him, his strong body pressed against his own. Karim rutted against the plushie in a frenzy, desperate for any type of friction on his aching cock. He wanted to cum already. Everything felt so good, it felt like so much but it wasn’t nearly enough. No matter how fast he moved it would never be enough. 

Much too impatient to continue grinding, Karim slid his hand down underneath his boxers in a rush and wrapped it around his dick. He took a shuddering breath as he began to move his hand up and down his shaft, hissing through his teeth.

Karim dragged the plushie and shoved it into his face with his spare to keep the noises from being heard. It was too much. The earlier sensations already had him spasming and he couldn’t help but cum into his hands after only a few pumps. His breath hitched as he came and breathed out a sigh. His brain was made up of nothing but mush at this point.

Once the high of his orgasm faded, Karim felt the guilt pooling in his stomach earlier make a comeback. He felt sick from all the shame. 

Floyd had trusted him to keep this stuffed toy of his safe, and he went and defiled it. With filthy thoughts of him no less. Floyd didn’t deserve that. Karim was just disgusting, wasn’t he? He felt terrible. 

Karim curled up against the plushie. He knew he should probably go ahead and clean himself up, but he really didn’t want to. Not right now, at least. He’ll clean up everything later. For now, Karim wanted to lay down and wallow. 

If he’s to commit such disgusting acts, it was only fair he felt the intensity of the weight of his guilt.

**Author's Note:**

> between cos between his thighs haha get it-


End file.
